Tanaka (The Perfect Weapon)
Tanaka is the secondary antagonist in the 1991 martial arts flick The Perfect Weapon. He is a hulking giant whose bulk allows him to absorb almost any blow that would cripple any other combatant. He was portrayed by Professor Toru Tanaka, who also starred as Subzero in The Running Man. History A message from the boss Tanaka is first introduced near the movie's start, after a group of Korean mafia fails to coerce Kim into using his antique store to peddle drugs (because Jeff has fought them off). He places a white rose into his pocket and the three, horrified, try to flee. Tanaka bear-hugs one of them (whose arm is broken) and headbutts him, killing him, before placing the rose on the body. He then leaves the room. Killing Kim With the dastardly deed done, Tanaka travels to Kim's house in a car and smashes the boards with which Kim earlier patched up a broken window. He enters the second level and places another white rose into his pocket before going into Kim's bedroom. Jeff later comes back and sees the smashed boards but is too late: he finds Kim dead and tries to chase down Tanaka but since the killer used a car he soon gives up the chase. 'Croc pit club' Tanaka then appears in the 'Croc pit club', where Jeff shows up after beating a trio of thugs to get the location of Kim's killer. Jeff tries to interrogate a mafia member but is assaulted by a group of goons. He fights them off at first, but is then overwhelmed. Tanaka tries to finish him but somebody stops him from doing so and tells the servants to leave Jeff outside. Deception Attempting to exact revenge, Jeff is taken to a meeting with mafia boss named Yung who claims to be an acquantaince of Kim and knew of a possible lead to Kim's killer. Jeff is told to see Sam, one of the mafia bosses in Korea town, who was believed to be the one who ordered Kim's death. However, upon breaking into Sam's residence and attempting to kill him, Jimmy suddenly appears to tell the truth - Sam was Kim's friend and was the one who took him in for protection. Jimmy also explains that Yung is the one responsible for Kim's death, and he was merely attempting to use Jeff as a weapon to kill his rival boss Sam. The car pursuit Jeff now plans to kill Yung, but Jimmy warns him that Yung is always protected by Tanaka. In order to eliminate Tanaka, Jeff asks Jimmy to falsely testify (to Adam) that he witnessed Tanaka murdering Kim. The plan is that Adam will apprehend Tanaka so that Jeff can get Yung alone to kill him. Adam and the police eventually capture Tanaka after a long car chase, but to Jeff's dismay Yung was not in the car with him. Tanaka is attacked with a taser, but later manages to escape from the police by severely injuring Adam and breaking out of the police car. The final showdown Jimmy overhears that Yung plans to escape the country by boat, and tells Jeff about Yung's drug factory. Now further fueled for vengeance, Jeff sets out to attack Yung's drug factory, using his martial art skills and various weapons to defeat guards and hitmen protecting Yung. He eventually subdues Yung, but is attacked by Tanaka. Although Tanaka gains the upper hand during their fight, Jeff manages to kill Tanaka by setting fire to a gas tank he was standing next to. Gallery Tanaka1.jpg [[Category:Live Action Villains] Category:Mute Category:Male